henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Part 2: A New Darkness
Part 2: A New Darkness is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on January 12, 2019 to an audience of 1.11 million viewers. Plot Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive at the Man Cave. Kid Danger explains to Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz that Rick Twitler had trapped him and stolen his superpower. He also remembers that a bee flew into the machine that stole his powers. Upon hearing this, Schwoz realizes that the bee may have Kid Danger's power now and if they can find the bee at the honey factory, they can transfer the powers back into Kid Danger. They get a video recording from Twitler, and he tells them that he had just sent thugs to Henry's house. The video message ends. Jasper and Charlotte go to the honey factory to get the bee while Kid Danger and Captain Man rush to Henry's house. Henry's family is about to get their picture taken with their 10,001-piece puzzle when Henry and Ray barge in. Henry tells them that his boss had booked a trip for them to Hotel Staines and they go upstairs to pack. Just then, the thugs arrive at the house. Ray fights one of them, and Henry zaps the other. Meanwhile, in the honey factory, Jasper and Charlotte see a glowing bee flying around. Jasper takes a jar and tries to catch the bee by throwing the jar at it, breaking the jar. However, the bee ends up flying into Jasper's mouth. Charlotte forces Jasper's mouth shut, making him keep it there so they can bring it to the Man Cave safely. Henry and Ray fight off the remaining goons, destroying the puzzle in the process. Henry gets a call from Charlotte saying they had got the bee. Henry and Ray arrive at the Man Cave where Henry enters a large box. Schwoz explains that they would let the bee loose in the box, where it would sting Henry, and when it did, Schwoz would activate the machine to give the bee's power to Henry. They do this, and when Henry gets out, he has his super fast reflexes again. Just then, Twitler video-calls them and tells them that the goons he sent were a distraction so that Twitler could have time to create a virus that would destroy the internet and all of its computer networks. He activates the virus and the power all over Swellview goes out. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart Minor Cast *David Blue as Rick Twitler *Briana Kennedy as Officer Lacy *Jeremy Guskin as Beekeeper *Stephen Bralver as Chuck *Jae Chung as Colby *Robert Dill as Gabe *AJ Dunn as Dale *Dennis Keiffer as Bizzy *Mario Perez as Clancy Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally titled Power Outage: Part 2. *The machine Henry stands while trying to get his power back is the same machine used in Henry the Man-Beast when trying to get rid of his man-Beast power. *The scene where Piper is dropping a suitcase on a goons head from the staircase is the same way she threw a suitcase from the staircase on Henry's head back in Danger Games. *This is the third power outage in Swellview the first being in Live and Dangerous, Part 2 and the second being Back to the Danger: Part 1. *This is the second time Henry is stung by a bee the first being in The Rock Box Dump in Season 4. *When Henry said "I'm not used to fighting without my... you know" he did not say superpower until it was not made obvious to Ray, to make sure his parents didn't hear him say that. *Schwoz referring his rock by the name Dwayne is a parody of Dwayne Johnson going by the name The Rock in Real Life. *It is revealed that Henry's wiz watch can create a green blast sending one of Rick Twitler's goons through the air. *This is the first time that the Swellview's sign is seen in Season 5. *When Henry told Schwoz, Charlotte, and Jasper the story of how Rick Twitler stole his power, he was telling the story differently how it was just like, Luis from Ant-Man, and Ant-Man and The Wasp. *It is revealed that Rick Twitler knows who Charlotte is as he calls her out about seeing her hair before he releases his Virus. *The machine on the side of the big case that Schwoz uses to get Henry's power back, it resembles the same machine but different in color than in Toddler Invasion. *Many scenes in this episode, along with some in other parts of the special, are references to some scenes from the movie Incredibles 2. *One of the thugs that were sent by Rick to the Hart House, was one of Dr. Minyak's thugs in the episode Danger Games. *When a goon tries to hit Henry's lamp but accidentally hits a framed picture of Henry and his family, the picture is actually a promo picture that was taken during the production of Super Volcano. International Premieres *April 24, 2019 (Latin America) *March 19, 2019 (Spain) *March 12, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Part 2 “A New Darkness” ��Official Trailer Henry Danger ✨ 3-Part Event HD Saturday January 12 Night of Premieres w ‘Henry Danger’ and ‘Cousins for Life’ ✨ HD Can Henry Danger Save His Family WITHOUT HIS POWERS⁉️ Nick Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes